REUNIONES NOCTURNAS
by Death God Raven
Summary: Daba pequeñas mordidas en su cuello pálido, apartaba el cabello rubio completamente impaciente, quería dejar marcas visibles como una lección, nadie empezaba un juego con él. Cada vez se pegaba más a él, mientras la lujuria lo impulsaba a ir más allá de lo que era en un principio una simple reunión. Quién imaginaría que todo esto había comenzado por una cosa tan simple. One-shot.


**REUNIONES NOCTURNAS**

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

Daba pequeñas mordidas en su cuello pálido, apartaba el cabello rubio completamente impaciente, quería dejar marcas visibles como una lección, nadie empezaba un juego con él.  
Cada vez se pegaba más a él mientras la lujuria lo impulsaba a ir más allá de lo que era en un principio una simple reunión.

Quién imaginaría que todo esto había comenzado por una cosa tan simple.

* * *

**MEDIA HORA ANTES**

* * *

Estaba fastidiado - ¿Cuántas veces secuestraría a la señorita para estar satisfecho? - apretaba una carta entre sus manos.

No podía creer lo cínico que era esa maldita rata, hasta le había enviado rosas negras y chocolate.

No había nada escrito en la carta a excepción del punto de encuentro y la hora, estaba seguro que se trataba del intercambio de algo.

Había sido así en el pasado, aunque ahora si se ponía a pensar detenidamente, no tenía en su poder algo que pudiera ser de interés del sujeto en cuestión.

Se apresuró, ya casi era la hora acordada y se sentó en el borde de una fuente seca que estaba a la vista, casi en el centro del jardín.

Oh que puntual ~ - dijo una voz que era muy conocida por él.

¿Dónde la tienes? – dijo Break completamente ofuscado, no tenía tiempo para saludos, era probable que Sharon estuviera muriendo por culpa de un veneno.

Sígueme – dijo Vincent caminando hacia una vieja casa que estaba a la vista, Break jamás la había visto antes.

Vincent caminaba muy pacientemente hasta que abrió una puerta que hizo un sonido espeluznante al moverse.

El peliblanco comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento sobre esto, estaban cada vez más lejos de la salida.

¿Hasta dónde más debemos caminar? – dijo algo impaciente Break.

Hasta…!aquí! – Vincent se volteó rápidamente con una daga en las manos que se dirigió hacia el rostro de Break.

A duras penas el peliblanco pudo echarse para atrás y evadir la mortal arma, no si antes tropezar hacia atrás por el repentino movimiento.

Se levantó rápidamente y miró a Vincent furioso - ¡maldito! – Break desenvainó su espada, listo para rebanar a Vincent, tenía bastantes ganas de hacerlo desde hace buen tiempo, esta sería una buena oportunidad.

Justo cuando iba hacia el rubio, este disparó contra la espada de Break y por mala suerte, la bala rozó la muñeca haciendo que soltara el arma.

¡Diablos! – contra un arma, mejor estrategia que esconderse no había, aún debía buscar a Sharon.

Corrió hacia el pasillo y se escondió en uno de los cuartos – "esto es malo" – pensaba algo agitado, debía apaciguar sus jadeos si quería que Vincent no lo descubriera.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Break cayó hacia delante - ¡te encontré! – decía riendo Vincent emocionado al encontrar su presa.

Vincent lanzó la daga que rozó la muñeca de Break aparentemente – ya no podrás correr – dijo el rubio acercándose.

Break se detuvo, se agarró el pecho y cayó al suelo muy cerca de la daga - ¡¿qué me hiciste?! – miró a Vincent a los ojos, gracias a la luz de la luna se veía la mirada viciosa de Vincent.

Vincent se acercó a Break que ya estaba tendido en el suelo y agarró sus muñecas - ¡aléjate! – Break intentaba moverse pero no podía.

No puedes escapar, no te preocupes, nunca secuestré a la señorita Rainsworth – hizo una pausa y se relamió los labios – solo quería tenerte a mi merced – el mal presentimiento de Break se hizo presente.

El cuerpo de Break estaba paralizado completamente, pero no lo suficiente para que sentir lo que Vincent le hacia.

Lo primera acción de tortura fue abrir su camisa y lamer todo su pecho, mientras mordía ciertos puntos que hacían casi dar un respingo al peliblanco.

¡D-Detente! – dijo él en un hilo de voz.

No ~ - dijo Vincent, bajando aún más para terror de Break.

¡Hey, aléjate de ahí! – casi ordenó.

No me des órdenes – dijo él, bajando el pantalón y encontrándose una agradable sorpresa.

Jeh ~ - manoseó él sin pudor – no pensé que te gustara tanto, las cosas que uno descubre en estos días.

Break no habló y contuvo un leve gemido, no se permitiría controlar por esa maldita rata.

¿Qué pasa? ¿el gato te arrancó la lengua? – sonrió Vincent y empezó a dar leves masajes que hicieron que Break se retorciera en contra de su voluntad.

Que malo, yo quería arrancártela, ¿me habrá dejado algo? – subió un poco hacia su rostro sin soltar el agarre de cierta parte baja de Break.

Vincent lo besó metiendo su lengua de una, era tan húmeda y cálida que hizo que Vincent quisiera explorar con afán, para que Break lo dejara continuar, él torturo la parte baja de nuevo y el peliblanco al dar un gemido dio el paso deseado al rubio.

La temperatura seguía subiendo cada vez más hasta que una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Break, Vincent se quedó algo descolocado por la expresión.

Te comunico que yo soy el que te tengo – Break dio un beso fugaz y enseguida Vincent sintió un dolor agudo en su mano.

Break había clavado la daga en la mano de Vincent y ahora el rubio sentía la parálisis en todo su cuerpo.

¿Cómo? – Vincent apenas podía hablar.

Nunca la daga me rozó, la sangre que tengo en mi mano es la de la bala – dijo Break lamiendo su mano muy provocativamente.

Y ahora…cobraré con creces – Break dio la vuelta a Vincent quedando sobre él.

Que triste es que ahora tu no puedas hablar, no te preocupes ~ - abrió la ropa de Vincent de un solo rasgón con ayuda de la daga de él mismo.

Se acercó a su oído, Vincent podía sentir su aliento cálido que hacia que se le erizara la piel – soy bueno entendiendo gemidos – dijo lentamente, Vincent abrió los ojos.

Acto seguido, Break bajó dando mordidas muy fuertes por el pálido pecho de Vincent, estas hacía que Vincent se muriera de calor.

Te haré sentir el infierno rata despreciable – Break lo puso de espalda a él mismo y comenzó a dar mordidas en su cuello, eso lo dejaría como evidencia que estuvo ahí.

Jaló el cabello para atrás para morder ahora su oreja, vio que se puso roja y bajó sus manos a su entrepierna que ya se veía bastante activa para bochorno de Vincent.

Break metió su mano en el pantalón y comenzó a masajear salvajemente, al estar a espaldas de Vincent podía sentir su respiración agitada, estaba muy conforme con lo que sufría, aunque la realidad fuera otra.

Serás mío – dijo Break sin pensar en lo que decía, solo se llevaba por sus impulsos que parecían títeres de sus propios deseos carnales.

Sacó el pantalón de Vincent y jaló su cabello nuevamente, este gimió al no poder más contener las sensaciones.

Te daré tu castigo de hoy – sin previo aviso, Break se hundió salvajemente en Vincent haciendo que este soltara un sonido casi desgarrador.

Break envolvió sus brazos en Vincent y se pegó más a él, y con movimientos gráciles, comenzó las fuertes embestidas que hacían a Vincent casi cantar en gemidos.

Lo mordía, lo arañaba, lo insultaba, era algo que lo llenaba completamente, no había nada igual en el mundo en estos momentos, podía ser adicto a esto toda la vida y nunca aburrirse.

Break se echó para atrás, jalando a Vincent de paso, haciendo que se sentara sobre cierta parte, aumentando por mil la sensación.

Ya el rubio no tenía fuerzas para gritar, Break jalaba sus brazos hacia atrás, dándole una sensación de placer-dolor única.

Ya Break se comenzaba a agotar, así que concentró sus últimas energías en darle vuelta para que lo mirara y darle movimientos brutales, sus expresiones las grabó como si se tratara de un video en su mente.

Ya tenía a Vincent contra la pared, donde lo quería al fin, aunque fuera bochornoso aceptarlo – esta vez gané yo…- dijo Break soltando a Vincent, ya completamente cansado por toda la acción.

La próxima vez ganaré yo – dijo Vincent pegándose a él, durmiéndose en el acto por causa del tranquilizante.

Imbécil…- bostezó y miró el techo, deberían de dejar de hacer esos juegos, cada vez eran más locos y dementes, se dijo mentalmente. Aunque decía eso, la verdad es que ambos se divertían.

* * *

**Que clase de juegos les encantan armar estos dos 8D *ha grabado todo (?)*, he aquí un adorable one-shot para empezar la semana 83, espero que les gustara.**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


End file.
